


Silly Man

by espritducoeur



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Parent!Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4299471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espritducoeur/pseuds/espritducoeur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re lucky I’m not afraid of delicate things."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silly Man

Mithian looked down and into the cradle, and ran her fingers through the newborn’s soft fine hair. She smiled softly at her daughter, watching the small infant sleep and couldn’t help but think just how small and so delicate she looked among the bedding.

“You’re lucky I’m not afraid of delicate things,” she whispered quietly to the unaware babe, giving her head one last, tender caress before extracting her hand in fear of possibly waking her, “otherwise I’d never be able to touch you, or hold you to me.”

She smile grew as she spoke once more, “It’s too bad your father is, however. Do not worry, my precious Alythia, for I will get him to change and clothe you yet. He will not be able to elude my attempts to get him to do so, forever. Just you wait and see – he will be an expert by the end of the week.” He’d not even attempted it with his magic, too scared of causing harm to the infant. Mithian could only shake her head in fondness for her overly careful and cautious husband. He really was a silly man.

But he was her silly man, though and that was enough reason to forgive him so easily for evading any chores that dealt with handling their daughter so far. It had only been a day and a half, after all. She was willing to give him a bit of time to get used to the idea of being a father, before pushing him to get over his fears. That’s what any good, considerate wife would do. She knew his fears. She’d felt them herself when Alythia had been placed in her arms for the first time. 

It had only taken minutes to get over them, but she supposed that was because she’d been carrying her daughter around for a good nine months already and holding her babe in her arms was the only way to compensate for the emptiness she felt inside her. Her womb once more empty and childless, yet her arms now held the precious life that her body yearned to house once more. It was maternal instinct.

For which Merlin did not have the privilege of. He will learn, and Mithian knew he would be brilliant once he figured it out.

Because Merlin was Merlin, and he already loved Alythia with his entire being.


End file.
